yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusuke Fujiwara
}} Yusuke Fujiwara is a new Obelisk Blue student at Duel Academy in season four of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. At his first appearance, he was in fact Honest, disguised as his master, deceased long ago. However, the true identity of the mastermind behind Trueman later turns to be Fujiwara, under the possession of Nightshroud. Character Biography When Yusuke was still young his parents died, causing his spirit partner, Honest, to appear and promise him to protect him forever. Later, he enrolled at duel academy and got several friends, particularly Atticus Rhodes and Zane Truesdale, who also lived in the now abandoned dormitory. However, he was paranoid about that they, as he thought his parents had, forget him. It drove him to the point that he decided that HE would be the one to forget them, so he wouldn't feel the pain of being forgotten. He studied about rituals to make this possible, but he put Honest away to protect him. Using dark rituals he attempted to give himself power and the ability to forget the ones he loves, however when Atticus interrupted the ritual Atticus ended up as the host of the one Yusuke tried to create, Nightshroud. After that, he disappeared for years. Honest Yusuke himself hasn't appeared to the rest of the characters, instead a Duel Spirit named Honest appears looking exactly like him, but is initially believed by everyone to be Yusuke. For unknown reasons, he is being targeted by an evil entity named Trueman. He also seems keen on preventing anyone from finding out anything about him, as he attempts to hypnotize Jaden Yuki to make him think that they were long time friends (not caring that Jaden had just saved him), which doesn't work because of the power Jaden gained from Yubel, and he retreats when Jaden tries ask him who he is. Following this encounter, Jaden asks Axel to gather all available information on Yusuke (not aware that this Yusuke wasn't the real one). Through this, he is able to confirm that no student by the name of Yusuke Fujiwara is currently enrolled in Duel Academy - Yusuke's name is instead listed among the Abandoned Dorm's missing students. He later reappears in the Abandoned Dorm's duel arena, and Jaden identifies what everyone thought was Yusuke as the Duel Spirit Honest. He is later destroyed by Trueman when he sacrifices himself to help Jaden, but Jaden adds him to his deck and uses him in his rematch against Trueman. While in disguise as Yusuke, Honest possessed a variety of occult powers ranging from teleportation to pyrokinesis. He also has the power of supernatural hypnotism, but those with significant power can resist as seen with the Yubel-infused Jaden. Return Although many assumed he was dead after the events in the Abandoned Dorm, Yusuke is later revealed to be alive, the host for the real Nightshroud, who is the mastermind behind Trueman's siege on Duel Academy, who then is challenged by Atticus to a duel after defeating virtually everyone at Duel Academy and defeating him sending him to the world of Darkness. Yusuke is then challenged to a three-way duel with Jaden and Jesse. During the duel, he tried to make them duel each other, however he was suprised when they in fact wanted to duel each other, but were only in order to defeat him. He was enraged by their friendship, claiming it was worthless. Honest then appeared, trying to make Yusuke remember the past when he had friends. He denied ever remembering them, not even remembering Honest. He defeats Jesse, but Jaden summons Rainbow Neos to defeat him. Honest then exorcizes Nightshroud from his body, and he is later revived after Jaden defeats Nightshroud. At the academy's party, he would finally be at peace since he then understood that his friends would never forget him. Deck Fujiwara plays a Clear Deck, focusing on the use of Clear World, to cripple his opponent's monsters while his own monsters, immune to the effects of the Field Spell, overwhelm the opposition with a combination of special effects and brute force. It is unknown if this is his real deck, or only his deck while posessed. However, it seems that deck itself is a reflection of Nightshroud's beliefs - individuality brings suffering while nullification relieves it. Fujiwara, Yusuke